A fourth chance
by missyAn
Summary: McGee's past is coming back to haunt him,will he eventually find love?gibbs/Tim
1. Chapter 1

It was their off-weekend ,there was no reason for Agent Gibbs to go into the office on a Saturday morning,but he was running from his empty house. He couldn't face the silence and emptiness one more moment. He kept on hearing the soft,musical voice of his beloved first wife,and saw flashes of his little girl,playing in the dark shadows of his home. He had to do something to clear his mind,to distract his traitorous thoughts with. After all this years the wounds where still fresh as if he lost them just yesterday. That's why he kept on trying to replace them with poor replicas of his first love,but after he made the mistake three times,he gave up hoping to find love again.

He didn't expect to find his youngest agent also in the squad room,deep in thought busy clacking away on his computer. They had no open cases and there was no reason for him to be here. What worried Gibbs was the frantic,desperate look on Tim's face. His gut twisted,something was up with his agent.

Tim was a very private person and Gibbs almost knew nothing of his personal life. The gentle,well-mannered man never took up his offer of visiting his house when he was troubled. Tony,Abby and Ziva used the offer often and he got to know them on a personal level,but he almost knew nothing of the younger man in front off him. For the first time,he felt guilty about it,he never took the time to get to know the younger man better. The younger man was so different from the rest of the team,that Gibbs always struggled to get on common ground with him.

Tim's own shyness and sensitivity prevented him to reach out to his bad-tempered Boss. One thing was for sure he contributed a lot to the team,the kid was a genius on the computer. It was due to his technical abilities ,that the MRCT had such a high rate of solving cases. His social-awkwardness was used by the other team-mates to tease him relentlessly,but he always took it stoically,never loosing his temper or complaining to his Boss.

To see him,thumping frustrated on his keyboard was uncharacteristically. Gibbs could only stare,Tim was so pre-occupied that he didn't even notice his Boss watching him."Fucking Monster!"

Gibbs was shocked,it was the first swearword he heard out of his younger agent's mouth. His small gasp,alerted Tim to his Boss's presence.

The younger man jumped up,blushing warmly,"I didn't see you there,sorry,Boss!"

Gibbs hid his surprise quickly,"I wasn't expecting to see you here McGee,I could swear we had the weekend off."

The younger man was playing for more time,"I could say the same of you,Boss."

Gibbs had to press the irritation that was rising up,"What are you doing here McGee?"

Tim could never tell a descent lie and the man in front of him would see through anything he lied about,"I'm helping the FBI with a case,Boss. The Director gave me permission to use the computers here."

Gibbs was instantly riled,Vance had no right to use his agents without his permission. "What's this case about?"

Tim sighed,this wasn't something he wanted to discuss with his Boss,it was to close to his own personal life. There was things he could never share with his Boss,Tim enjoyed working at NCIS for most of the time,he didn't want to have to leave. He just had to tell his Boss those parts that he could share,without revealing his own past.

"I'm helping the FBI chase a paedophile,that uses online games to attract his prey. He is slippery and for years no one even could get one trace of him,he keeps on slipping through the cracks."

"Don't they have their own cybernetic crimes unit?"

"Yeah Boss,but he is really good,they can use all the help they can get."

"Who is running the case?"

"Agent Denis Basset"

"Never heard of him."

"He is the new FBI's head in Cybernetic crimes."

"Okay keep looking,I'm just going to do a few things at my own desk."

"Right,Boss.",Tim sighed,that didn't go too bad,now if he could just get a trace of the monster he was looking for,his life could return to normal and he could get agent Basset off his back.

Both men worked in a companionable silence,through the morning. Tim didn't even see his Boss leave to go and get lunch. Gibbs was waiting at the coffee shop on the Navy Yard for his order. He took the time to phone his friend Fornell ,to find out more about agent Denis Basset.

Fornell wasn't happy talking about agent Basset,the man was a piece of work. He used his very wealthy family's money to get himself promoted in the FBI,word was that he was aiming to become the future Director of the FBI. Fornell met the pompous ass a few times and wasn't impressed with him. He apparently would use any means to get other people to do his work for him. Fornell told Gibbs that he was surprised that McGee would help the other man and if he was helping him,he was sure Tim was pushed in some way or other. Gibbs was worried about what Fornell told him,Tim was a gentle,kind man and it was easy to misuse him.

Tim was exhausted he was working since the previous night,after everyone left,he didn't even give himself time to eat. He was getting more frantic as the day progressed,he had to get a way to tract the monster he was hunting,or he could loose everything ,he worked so hard for.

Tim was surprised when the warm cup of coffee and sandwich was placed on his desk. "Thank you,Boss,what do I owe you?"

"Nothing McGee,take time to eat,you deserve a break."

"Thank you ,Boss." Tim ate his sandwich with one hand while he was busy typing on his computer,he was grateful for the caffeine boost that kept him alerted for a while. But by late afternoon he started to yawn,rubbing his tired eyes now and again.

Gibbs wondered at what time his agent started to work ,he decided to go and investigate. What he found made him really angry,Tim didn't sign out the previous evening,so he must have been busy since last night. No wonder the younger man looked so tired,he probably didn't even take time to eat. Gibbs was going to see to it that Tim got some much needed sleep even if he had to chain Tim to his bed. He walked determined back to the squad room.

"No,I'm working as fast as I can,but I can find no trace of him." Gibbs was listening to Tim talking on the phone,Tim looked frustrated and small signs of fear was evident in his big ,expressive eyes. Gibbs waited quietly,listening to what Tim was saying.

"I tried everything,I haven't slept since yesterday.",Tim was waiting for a reply from the voice on the other-side.

"You don't have to tell me,I know from personal experience,I will keep on searching!",Tim was becoming agitated.

"Yes ,I will let you know as soon as I find anything."

"Yes,I know I will loose everything,I'm working as fast as I can,agent Basset.",Tim was leaning on his desk with his head in his hands.

Gibbs was a very good investigator and what he heard didn't make him happy. Agent Basset was pushing McGee hard, he was holding a sword over McGee's head. There was no way he was going to let someone push his agent into a burnout. He was going to see that Tim gets some rest,he was going to take the younger man to his home. Tim was going to eat and sleep. He wondered what did McGee have to fear.

Agent Denis Basset was smiling to himself,finding agent McGee to do his dirty work was a stroke of genius. He was enjoying his weekend with his family,at their luxurious country villa. When McGee could trace the notorious paedophile that evaded the FBI for almost 20 years,he would catch the monster and then his future would be all set. The credit from the media would make everyone notice him as the bright new star of the FBI, he was going to become the FBI's new Director one day soon. He just knew how to push agent McGee's buttons. Oh ,and did he have some colourful ones to push.

Gibbs drove,himself and McGee ,to his house. The younger man was sulking in the passenger seat,he didn't want to leave with his Boss,he only gave in,when his Boss started to threaten that he would get the Director to pull him from the case. Gibbs was watching out the corner of his eyes,Tim's right knee was nervously bouncing up and down,it was for the first time that he saw McGee so agitated,not even when he shot that cop,Benedict, did he look this nervous and scared.

Gibbs went over the conversation he overheard in the squad room,he wondered what was the hold agent Basset had on Tim. Tim said something about his own personal experience,what could be used to blackmail a person like McGee. Tim wasn't someone who would break any laws,maybe he had to protect someone in his family? Maybe it was his sister Sarah again?

"How is your sister doing these days ,McGee?"

Although Tim was sulking at the moment,he still answered respectfully,"She is fine Boss,she graduates at the end of the year and already started writing on her first book."

Gibbs remembered how she put her brother down,when he asked her if she was going to be a writer like her brother,it always bothered him in the back of his mind,that Sarah looked down on her brother. Gibbs wondered for the first time in his life,how was Tim's family life,did Tim grow up happy. The younger man never speaks about his family,they always took for granted that Tim's family was a happy one,but there was no proof that suggested it was so.

Tim's insecurities,his many phobias and his stuttering could stem from an abusive family. Gibbs started to worry,he should have taken the time long ago to get to know Tim better. Hell he knew more about Ziva's family life and she was trained as a MOSSAD agent, who notoriously guarded their private lives.

"How are your parents doing?"

Tim wasn't liking where this conversation went,but his manners was well-ingrained. "They are fine Boss."

"When was the last time you went home Tim?"

Tim's Boss never used his name,it filled his heart with fear,Gibbs was onto something,he had to stop this now,"Boss I'm really tired,can we stop the 20 questions."

Gibbs knew then and there that Tim was trying to hide something. He needed more information on his youngest agent's life,when he joined the team,Gibbs went through his personal history,but there wasn't much in his file.

Tim was relieved when they stopped in front of his Boss's house,he was only here once before,when Ziva was framed by the Iranians. He got nervously out of the car and followed his Boss into his house,he was surprised to see that the front door was really always left unlocked.

Tim followed his Boss into the kitchen and accepted the offered beer. "Is steak okay for dinner?"

"Yes ,Boss!"

"Can you make a salad while I start up the grill,you will find everything in the fridge."

"Sure Boss."

They worked together companionable preparing dinner together,Tim sat at the kitchen table,drinking his beer,watching his Boss,making baked potatoes and grilling the steaks for dinner. Gibbs was surprised that it felt comfortable,as soon as Tim started to relax. It was different from having Tony over for dinner,as Tony was always restless, chatting constantly. He always felt mentally tired when Tony or Abby left.

Tim was enjoying dinner,he seldom had someone to enjoy dinner with,and the steak was the best he ever had. "This steak is wonderful ,Boss !"

"Your welcome,Tim."

As soon as they finished cleaning up,the kitchen,Gibbs showed Tim the bathroom and brought him a pillow and blanket for the couch. He left Tim to sleep,while he went down stairs to work on his boat.

Tim lay in the dark,his restless mind keeping the sleep away. He couldn't believe that his Boss cared enough to bring him to his house and insisted that he stay for dinner and sleep there for the night,he even called him by his name. Tim never was sure about his place on the team,he always felt that his place on the team was only there because of his knowledge of computers. Today his Boss showed some kindness towards him,but if he found out about his past,he would loose his place on the team. Tim learned early as a child that he was dirty,tainted and couldn't expect to be accepted by others,his own parents made sure that he knew that. Tony already knew that Tim was good for nothing and his taunts,kept reminding Tim of his place. Even Abby suspected something was wrong with him,she broke off their relationship as soon as it became evident that Tim was a dirty freak.

**A/N:** **Please review if you liked the story so far,it will help me to know if I should publish some more. It is going to turn into slash a chapter or two later,there will also be mentions of child molestation and abuse. There is also going to be some homophobia. If this bothers you please don't be offended,just stop reading further chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tim fell asleep after a while,his body exhausted from the lack of sleep and the emotional turmoil of the day. Gibbs found him fast asleep when he came upstairs to pour himself another cup of coffee. Tim looked so innocent and vulnerable ,while he was sleeping. Gibbs looked at his long eyelashes,that would make any girl envious. Tim really had a beautiful face,his skin white and smooth and his full lips red and pouting.

Gibbs moved away quickly,he realized immediately what was happening,he was attracted to the younger man. The whole day Tim's allure was creeping up on him,without him noticing. Gibbs wasn't strictly heterosexual,he had a few casual relationships with men in his life,but never with one on his team. Rule no.12 was there for a reason! His loneliness was playing tricks on his mind. He forgot about his inner turmoil when he heard Tim talking in his sleep.

"Please no,I will be a good boy...please don't hurt me any more...I'm so sorry...no,no,don't touch me!" Tim was thrashing on the couch,he was lost in a nightmare. Gibbs came back to the couch and swept the hair falling into Tim's eyes away tenderly,"Ssssh,sssh,you are safe Tim,go back to sleep."

His words calmed Tim down and he once again slipped into a more peaceful sleep. Gibbs was still worried about Tim,he hated that the younger man's dreams was filled with such dark horrors. He knew that the nightmares was part of post-traumatic stress syndrome,he was a soldier long enough,to have lived through nightmares ,with the men that served with him.

He had to found out what Tim was hiding,he knew that Tim would never reveal what he experienced as a child,Tim held onto guilt too easily. He still felt guilty for Kate's death although it wasn't his fault,he knew that abused children often took the blame for their abuse onto themselves. How could he have been so blind,the signs of abuse as a child was so easily seen,Tim's insecurities,his phobias,his need to please everyone and his failure to form lasting relationships,was all clearly marked signs. He had to talk with Ducky before he formed an opinion too hastily,he knew Tim was bullied as a child,but could this be the only reason for Tim's low self-esteem. What about his avoidance to talk about his parents and his sister's strange way of putting Tim down. And then their was the fact that agent Basset knew something bad enough of Tim,to be able to blackmail him.

Gibbs was pulled out of his thoughts,by Tim's phone ringing. He quickly picked it up and walked to the kitchen,"Yes", he answered.

"McGee please tell me you found something on our suspect,or I will e-mail those interesting photos of you to your Boss."

"This is his Boss speaking,so please tell me more about those photos?",the menace was dripping from his voice.

"He-he I was only joking agent Gibbs,I just phoned to hear if Tim had a new lead on our suspect."

Gibbs knew he was lying through his teeth,"Agent McGee isn't available at the moment,but I will inform him that you phoned and about the little joke,you made."

Agent Basset was worried,the other man didn't sound like a person you could play with and what was he doing with McGee's phone,it was 23:00 at night,"No,no,there is no need ,I will talk to him in the morning,good night,agent Gibbs."

Tim woke up,when Gibbs put his phone down on the coffee table in front of him. "B..Boss is that you?",a sleepy,confused voice asked and then Tim sat up straight ,wide awake.

"Go back to sleep McGee."

"Did my phone ring?"

Gibbs sighed,maybe it was time to ask Tim what was bothering him."It was agent Basset phoning for an update."

Tim said nervously ,"I will have to call him back."

"He said I was to tell you,he was going to send me some interesting pictures of you.",Gibbs felt guilty for pushing Tim for answers. He felt even worse when he saw the effect on Tim's face. All the colour drained out of Tim's face and his beautiful green eyes was filled with fear. Tim felt his dinner rising up in his throat,he hurried to the bathroom. Gibbs waited on the threshold of the bathroom,watching Tim vomiting violently until only dry heaves was left,he felt guilty for pushing Tim so hard. He got a warm wash-cloth and handed it to Tim. He waited for Tim to clean up and then led him into the kitchen where he poured them both a mug of warm coffee.

Tim was sitting there numb,he couldn't make himself think,one thought kept going around in his head,"He will know,he will know,he will,know!"

"What photos is he talking about,Tim?"

Tim couldn't look his Boss in the eye,he couldn't make his mouth form words. He lost everything that he worked so hard for,if Gibbs saw that disgusting photos,he would send Tim away.

"I have to show you,let me fetch my laptop in my back pack."

Gibbs followed Tim to the living room,afraid that Tim would leave and run. Tim set the laptop on the kitchen table and after the computer started up,he opened an encrypted e-mail and turned the laptop to his Boss. Tim got up and walked out in to the back yard,he couldn't face his Boss,he would wait here for the death sentence that will end his career as a federal agent.

Gibbs was looking at the photos in horror,it was his turn to violently vomit into the kitchen sink. He was a trained soldier, and many times faced combat,but the photos before him,was worse than anything he saw before. He couldn't get the pictures out of his mind of the terrified ,naked little boy trapped in different disgusting sexual positions. The fear and pain so evident in those green eyes he knew so well. He couldn't explain the burning fury he felt,he wanted to go out and find the monster that hurt Tim so bad and kill him slowly,watching him convulsing in pain. What ticked him off even more was that agent Basset used this personal information to blackmail Tim.

Gibbs couldn't face this by himself,he needed help and there was only one person he could trust with this burden. He pressed the speed dail on his phone and waited for the confused voice to answer.

"Jethro,is something wrong?"

"Ducky I can't explain this on the phone,but I really need your you be able to come over?"

Ducky could hear the pain in his friends voice,"Of course my friend ,I will be there in half an hour."

Gibbs knew he had to talk to Tim now,he couldn't wait for Ducky,to help him with this task. He went out onto the porch and saw Tim,pacing agitatatedly.

"Tim it wasn't your fault,you were just a little defenseless boy. Nothing I saw tonight would make me think less of you as a man. I only feel guilty that you couldn't trust me enough,to come to me for help."

Tim's big,soulful eyes looked up at him,small tendrils of hope was pushing the fear and panick away."You don't think I'm dirty ,that I'm to blame?"

Tears ran down Gibbs'cheeks silently,"You are not to blame Tim and it doesn't make you dirty or a pervert. It was done against your will and even if you were made to give consent,it still was statutory rape. You were to young to give consent."

Gibbs couldn't almost hear the softly spoken words,"Even if he made me beg?"

Gibbs stepped down onto the grass in his backyard,he held his arms open,"Not even then."

Tim stepped into his Boss's arms and started to sob,all the pain that he had to carry alone in his heart for years,poured out in the heartbroken sobs he made. The fear,anger and uncertainty rushed forward,fighting for release. Gibbs just held him until Tim was so exhausted that his knees started to sag. Gibbs led him upstairs and lay him down in his bed,covering him warmly with an extra blanket. Tim was shivering from the emotional shock. Gibbs sat there rubbing Tim's back,waiting for him to fall asleep.

He found Ducky in the kitchen,the kettle already boiling for a pot of tea. The laptop was still on the table,but the screen-saver was running. "Ducky I need you to see this,but it isn't easy to look at." He then explained to his friend what happened during the day and what led to Tim's breakdown.

Ducky looked at the photos,his mind frozen in shock. How could someone as sensitive as Tim live through this and not be insane? The burden that Tim carried for years alone was enormous. How did he help both of his friends through this crisis? He knew that the risk was high that Tim will resign and disappear to protect himself. He also knew that the chances of agent Basset meeting an untimely death was great. "Jethro,I don't want the tea any-more,this calls for something much more stronger."


	3. Chapter 3

Tim woke up,confused and scared,the remnants of the nightmare that woke him still running through his mind.

_He was lying in his bed at home,his back aching from yet another belting he received,his stomach cramping with hunger. His father's angry voice still ringing in his ears, I will beat the dirt out of you,no son of mine will ever turn into a faggot. I will make sure that you grow up right,you will not be given the chance to turn into a pervert,like that monster who you lived with. The FBI showed me the photos he took of you,I heard you begging like a whore on that tapes he made of you. You begged like a little whore. The hospital's psychologist said that ,that monster was probably molested as a child,well I will keep you on the right path. _

_Tim was pleading with his eyes ,looking at his mother standing in the doorway. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself,but her eyes wasn't filled with love or pity,she turned around and walked out of the room. His father followed and locked the door behind him,leaving Tim to deal with the horrible memories and nightmares of the time he spent with that Monster._

Tim tried to control his panic,he didn't recognised the room he woke up in,his breathing started to become harsh and painful,his heart was beating so fast,that he could hear the blood flush in his ears. He slowly remembered what happened the previous night,"OH,GOD,NO!" He had to get away,there was no way he could ever face his Boss again!

Gibbs woke up,lying uncomfortable on his couch,his senses was alerted,something was wrong. He quickly got up to go and check on Tim,afraid the younger man was having a another nightmare. He took the stairs two at a time and heard the harsh breathing before he even reached the door,he rushed to Tim. The younger man was clearly having a panic-attack,his eyes wild like a scared animal. Not wanting to scare Tim,he didn't touch him,"Just relax ,take a deep breath,everything is okay,you are going to be fine."

He kept on talking softly with Tim,until he calmed down,his expressive,green eyes was still filled with fear."Can I sit down on the bed Tim?" Tim didn't answer,he just gave a small nod,his eyes directed on the bedding before him. Gibbs was startled by the soft question that was whispered.

"Why?"

"Why what,Tim?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Why are you being nice?"

Gibbs was feeling thrown,what did Tim expect he was going to do? The younger man in front of him obviously didn't trust anyone,who broke his trust? "Because I care about you and you shouldn't be going through this by yourself."

Tim's big eyes looked up,filled with disbelief,he was trying to see the hate and revulsion in his Boss's eyes. He found an emotion he couldn't identify,was it compassion? His traitorous eyes began to water and a round,fat tear slid down his cheek.

"Please Tim,if you can,tell me what happened with agent Basset?"

Tim wiped the escaped tear away angrily,he was worse than a baby. Tim wrung his hands nervously. "He showed up at my door three weeks ago,showing his badge. I let him in and he put those …..photos...you saw on my coffee table. I was ...shocked,I hoped it was all left in the past."

Tim started to rock slowly,backwards and forwards,he pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them,resting his head on them."He told me...that..that..the same man...in the photos...was still luring children online...with computer games. The FBI couldn't get a trace on him,he disappeared for a few years and was back. Agent Basset...said...said...he ...said...

Tim was rocking so violently that he was in danger of bumping his head against the wall,a small moan escaped from his mouth. Gibbs wanted to touch,to cradle him in his arms,but he feared that Tim would be reminded of his ordeal as a child,"Sssshh,ssshh,Tim,its okay just relax,no one is going to hurt you,you can tell me later,its not important now."

Ducky was sleeping in the guest-room and the commotion woke him up,he waited in the hallway,not wanting to interrupt Tim,while he told his story. He walked into the room,the whole picture in front of him was breaking his heart. Tim was still rocking lost in his own nightmare-world,Gibbs was sitting frustrated,he didn't know how to reach out to the broken man in front of him or how to comfort him without scaring him. Ducky walked up to the bed,motioning for Jethro to give him some space,"Come here ,lad. Let me hold you."

Tim at first hesitated and then curled up,lying his head on Ducky's lap. Ducky touched him reassuringly,talking softly,as one would calm down a spooked horse. Tim still rocked himself,but he let himself be held. Ducky knew he had to reassure his friend also,"Will you go and make us some tea,Jethro,and put extra sugar in the lad's."

Gibbs was standing in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil,his hands was balled in to tight fists,he felt like lashing out and striking something,this all was one big mess and it felt as if he opened Pandora's Box. Tim was scattered like puzzle pieces and Gibbs wondered if they were ever going to be able to rebuilt the puzzle in the right order.

There was one person he could ask for help,to get more information on Tim's childhood,someone who owned him a big favour. Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialled the number,a gruff sleepy voice on the other-side answered,"Skinner.."

"Walter it is Jethro Gibbs speaking."

"Gunny,what can I do for you..You do know it is still very early."

Gibbs explained to his old squad leader, who was now assistent Director of the FBI,Walter Skinner, what happened and what he needed. Walter promised that he would get the information and bring it to Gibbs,as soon as he could. Gibbs felt better,at least he did something constructive to help Tim. He took the tea tray up to Ducky and Tim.

Gibbs opened the door before his friend even knocked,they hugged each other warmly,"Jethro,haven't heard from you in a while,are you still building that damn boat in your basement?" Gibbs led Walter down to the basement and they sat down in front of his work bench.

"Gibbs I take it ,this is one of your agents?"

"Yes my youngest and brightest."

"The stuff in this file is pretty ugly,can I ask why you wanted to see the file?"

"One of your agents ,Dennis Basset,used it to blackmail my agent to search for an online paedophile who evaded the FBI for 20 years. He threatened to send the photos to me,if my agent didn't work fast enough,apparently,it was his ticket on becoming the future director of the FBI."

"The son of a bitch always had delusions of grandeur,he thinks money can buy anything,but doesn't have the intelligence to run a dry cleaners. I will take care of him,he won't bother your agent again."

"Walter if you don't take care of him I will."

"You have my word,Gunny! You know that the same online predator your agent was looking for,is the one who abducted him as a child?"

"Yes,you better make sure you tell him to stay out of my way."

Gibbs and Ducky sat together at his kitchen table reading through the file on Tim's case. Both men were horrified and shocked to see what there youngest team-member endured as a child. Tim was groomed and lured by a devious child predator on line. He instigated a meeting with Tim and then kidnapped and held him for three weeks. During that time he repeatedly raped Tim and tortured him,while showing the footage online. He was masked and kept his own identity hidden. The photos he took of his victim while raping and assaulting him was sold on line.

The paedophile who kidnapped Tim disappear for years and only recently started up again. Tim was the only living victim,he was left in a secluded area for dead,severely injured. A troop of boy scouts found him and preformed CPR and notified the local LEOs. The photos taken of Tim when he was admitted in E.R, was graphic and horrific. How he survived was a miracle.

Tim was covered in bruises,lacerations and burns. Several bones were fractured,he had scarred and abraded wrists and ankles,from repeatedly being restrained. There was several anal and internal tears,due to being sodomised repeatedly. His lips were torn and his throat was raw. Tim was severely sleep-deprived and starved. Tears were running down Ducky's face,in all his years as a doctor and M.E. ,he never saw something as horrible as this.

What was even worse was the child psychologists report,on how Tim blamed himself for the the kidnapping and the severe guilt he felt for everything that happened. The psychologist was worried about Tim's support system,as his family was overly religious and didn't approve of homosexual relationships,they refused any more psychological help and as quoted said"There is nothing prayer cannot overcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Tim woke up feeling groggily, the sedation Ducky gave him really hit him hard and he was fighting to clear the fog from his head. Once he was awake,he wished he could still hide in the safety of sleep,because the reality he woke up to wasn't pleasant. Tim started to run through everything that happened in his ordered brain.

_Okay,so his Boss and Ducky knew about what happened in his childhood,their reaction wasn't what he expected from them. There was no revulsion,accusations or rejection,yet,but it might change when they had time to think about it or got to know the whole story,that it was his own fault that he was taken,that he fell for an online sex-predator. What surprised him though was the compassion and caring he saw in both his Boss and Ducky. If he could get agent Basset off his back ,maybe he could still save his career, maybe both men wouldn't mention what happened and he could just keep on pretending nothing happened and that he was fine. His gut was telling him it would be wishful thinking,there was no way they were going to leave this alone,maybe the safest option was just to run. They probably lost most of their respect for him and the way he broke down,painted him as the weakling he _was. _He had to get up and face the music,it would be better to just get it over and then to re-evaluate his position._

Tim found Gibbs in the basement working on his boat,just like it was an ordinary Sunday afternoon. Gibbs noticed Tim as soon as he came down the stairs and mentally evaluated his condition,Tim looked calm and rested,although he was still a little bit pale,his eyes full of shadows and fear.

"You must be hungry,Ducky left you some lunch."

"I'm not really hungry.",Gibbs instantly noticed that he didn't use the usual "Boss",at the end of the sentence and realized that Tim felt unsure if he still had a place on the team.

**Thwack**

Gibbs delivered the smack against McGee's head,even before he gave it a serious thought,Tim should know that his place on the team was secure. What Gibbs didn't take into consideration,was Tim's current mental state. Tim cringed away,as soon as the slap fell,pulling his arms upwards,in front of his face,as if he was expecting a beating.

"Ah,damn McGee! I'm not going to hurt you,I slapped you so that you would get the silly notion out of your head,that you didn't still belong on my team any more." Tim recovered fast ,blushing bright red. Gibbs was slapping himself mentally,with his silly gesture he freaked Tim out even more."It was just a silly reflex,Tim,I'm so used to doing it,that I didn't even think before I did it."

"It's okay Boss,I'm just a little bit jumpy,maybe I should eat ,otherwise Ducky will be unhappy." Tim rushed up the stairs,hoping to just get away,he was really chalking up his point of weakness. His escape was foiled by the sound of Gibbs's footsteps following him to the kitchen.

Tim sat at the table moving the food around on his plate aimlessly."I'm sorry Boss ...for... everything."

"You have no reason to apologise,agent Basset used that compromising photos of you,to get you to further his own goals. He used you ruthlessly and I took care of him,he isn't going to bother you again."

Tim looked up with hopeful eyes,"It's over,he won't show the photos to anyone else?"

"Yes,Tim it's over! And if he showed that photos of you to me,it wouldn't have made me think less of you. YOU WERE A DEFENSELESS CHILD,YOU WERE A VICTIM,IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" Gibbs said the last sentence with force,hoping he could get through to Tim.

"But I was the one who agreed to the meeting,I put myself in his hands!"

Gibbs blew out a frustrated sigh,"If a child that was kidnapped, in the same circumstances as you were sitting in front of you,would you blame him for what happened to him?"

"No,but..."

"But what Tim,tell me ,I want to understand what you are thinking?"

"My parents...my father...they..he!", Tim took his plate and started to wash it,agitatedly.

Gibbs felt helpless,dealing with emotions wasn't one of his strong points,he didn't have the right words to say,but he wanted more than anything to help the hurt man before him,to comfort him. He was just so afraid of making it worse,of saying the wrong thing.

He was relieved when Tim started to talk on his own again,keeping his back to his Boss,"It was difficult going home after what happened,my parents did try...to help me...but they had to...to...make me understand...that ,what...I did was wrong."

Gibbs had to control himself rigidly,it was only Tim who could make excuses for his parents when they hurt him,there was no other person that he knew ,who would be so forgiving."They were wrong,Tim,nobody should have blamed you!"

Tim turned around,angry,"NO,THEY DID THEIR BEST! THEY HAD A FREAK FOR A SON,A FAGGOT,THE BEATINGS WERE TO KEEP ME ON THE RIGHT PATH!"

Tears welled up in Gibbs's eyes,if he got hold of Tim's parents now,he would tear them to pieces. Tim was breathing hard,his fists balled up tightly,he almost whispered,"My father saw the tapes,he saw …..what I did...I begged for it...they kept me in their house...it was..more than I could ask for."

Gibbs just had to touch him,he had to hold him,even if it was going to mess Tim up further. He stood up and reach for Tim,pulling him into his arms. Tim struggled for a bit and the sagged against his Boss."What they did was wrong,it wasn't your fault,Tim. Being raped doesn't mean you are homosexual and even if you are,there is nothing wrong with it. Parents can make mistakes also,their prejudices clouded their common sense. They abused you,you didn't deserve any blame or punishment."

Gibbs led Tim back to his chair,handing him a paper towel. He had to keep busy and started to make a fresh pot of coffee."If you were my son,I would have been so happy that you were alive,I would never have blamed or hurt you in any way. The man who took you is highly intelligent,that's why the FBI can't catch him,he manipulated you through torture to do what he wanted,he had lots of experience before you,he is a paedophile,he knows how to control and hurt children."

Gibbs looked at Tim and in his eyes he could see the hurt,lost and confused boy ,Tim was so many years back. Tim wasn't just going to believe in one afternoon that his parents abused him and that he wasn't to be blamed for what happened,he was going to need long-term therapy. The damage Tim's parent did was to severe,Tim was hurt by the people he trusted the most,when he was at his most vulnerable.

"The FBI psychologist told my parents that often sexually abused children turned into paedophiles."

That psychologist was one more on Gibbs's list ,that he wanted to kill."In some cases maybe,but it is an easy excuse that paedophiles use, much to often. The psychologist probably only wanted your parents to get you help,you should have received therapy,to deal with what happened."

"But you don't believe in shrinks?"

"Tim even I make mistakes,but you can ask Ducky,he has a lot of training in psychology and I use his opinion a lot during cases."

Tim nodded his head in consent. Gibbs made one more push,"A psychologist can still help you to deal,with what happened,I'm sure we can find the right one with Ducky's help."

There was a small spark of hope in Tim's eyes,"Okay,we can ask him,but would that mean...that I would loose my place on the team."

"No,but I will want to keep you on desk-duty for a week or two,until your head is clear again."

"Are you sure,Boss? I will understand if you want me to quit,I do have a lot of issues ."

"Tim you are staying on my team,for the last 7 years you did a very good job as a field agent. There is however one thing,I want to be there for you and want you to stay here for the next week."

"I don't know...?"

"I'm sure Ducky is going to insist on it and I want to be there for you."

"Okay,do you think we can ask Ducky to start to look for someone that I can talk to."

"Yes,Tim,I sure he would love to come over for dinner."

"Are you going to tell the team?"

"No,it will stay between you,me and Ducky. There is one thing I'm curious about,why wasn't there anything about what happened on your file?"

Tim looked at the table top,tracing small circles on the wood,"It was hard growing up ,in a small town,where everyone knew what happened. I just wanted to be me,not the faggot ,who got raped. I sort of …...amended my personal file."

"It's okay,you are a computer genius after all,it should be good for something."


	5. Chapter 5

Tim insisted on cooking dinner for them,he went through the cupboards and freezer deciding what to make,while Gibbs called Ducky and asked him to join them for dinner. Ducky was surprised to hear what the reason for his invitation was,he knew just the right psychologist Tim should see and promised to make the appointment himself. Gibbs was surprised to learn that Tim liked cooking and was a great chef.

Gibbs sat at the kitchen table watching Tim prepare dinner,his excuse being that he wanted to help. The truth was that he enjoyed watching Tim in his kitchen,he liked the domestic side of Tim and the wonderful aromas in the kitchen made his house feel warm and lived-in. Gibbs often missed the small things he and his first wife did together,the way they shared everyday chores and,the laughter and noise Kelly made while playing. Gibbs only now realised why his other three marriages failed,he never let his ex-wives fill the empty space his diseased first wife and daughter left,his ex-wives always felt like intruders. It was the main reason he still lived in the house he brought for his first family,he couldn't bear to leave the memories behind,who knows maybe he would have still been married if he started anew in another house and built new memories.

It felt strange how Tim didn't feel like an intruder in his house,but that maybe he could create his own place in Gibbs's house,maybe start new memories for the both of them together. Gibbs felt worried about how intensely he wanted it, for now it felt like an insane fantasy. Tim wasn't going to be ready for a relationship soon and there was no guarantee that he ever would be able to have an intimate relationship with another man. He would just settle for having Tim in his house,just to share the small day to day routines,if they never made loved it would be fine also. Gibbs chided himself,he worked with Tim for years and only now realised that everything in life he ever wanted was right in front of him everyday and he was too blind to see it. Maybe that was why he created an invisible barrier between them and kept Tim at an arm's length,because he was afraid of loving again and afraid of feeling the hurt you felt,when you lost someone you loved with your whole soul. When Shannon died she rip apart his soul and halve of it died with her and Kelly,but if he could have part of Tim's soul he would be whole again.

Gibbs proved many times that he was a brave man,but the fear of loving Timothy McGee made him shudder. How did you woo a broken man like Tim? How did you make him understand that he was a beautiful,desirable human being when he so obviously doubted himself. Everything about him was perfect,he was kind,gentle,had a beautiful body and an amazing mind,his shy smile lighted up any room. A greater obstacle to overcome was Tim's distrust in others,his life proofed to him with hard lessons and pain that you can trust no one,not even your own parents. It was going to be very hard to win Tim's trust and ultimately his love. Gibbs knew if he decided to pursue his love for Tim he had to be very sure about it and he had to go all the way ,because Tim's tender heart couldn't survive one more rejection or break in trust.

* * *

><p><p>

The three men enjoyed their dinner together,the simple meal Tim prepared was delicious,Tim blushed pleased when both other men complimented him on it and Gibbs had a second helping. Ducky was relieved to see that Tim was relatively emotionally stable again. It surprised him that Gibbs got Tim to agree to see a psychologist,but he was greatly pleased by it. The recent emotional turmoil was going to bring Tim's suppressed memories back once more and it was going to be hard to deal with it alone,Tim had a very hard road ahead. Ducky was going to make sure that Tim had all the support and understanding necessary this time,he was happy to see Gibbs step up to the plate to not only protect Tim, but to support him.

Monday was a quiet day spent with paperwork in the office. Tim had his usual mask in place and no one even suspected that something was wrong with Tim,except the two men who knew what happened. Gibbs discreetly informed Vance that Tim wasn't going to help the FBI in their investigation any more. Tim had his first appointment that afternoon after work and Gibbs insisted to drive him to it.

Tim felt relieved that it seemed as if his life returned to normal again,but it was hard on him to keep the lid on all the memories and feelings agent Basset unleashed,with years of practise he suppressed a great deal of it. Although Gibbs reassured him his place was safe on the team,he was still afraid of trusting his Boss to keep his promise. Tim was scared to face the psychologist,what if he found that Tim was unstable and couldn't function as a field agent any more?Was he going to be shocked to hear about the things Tim did as a child and was he going to blame Tim as his parents did,was he going to watch Tim closely for signs that he was going to turn into a pervert. By the time they left the office Tim was feeling scared and nauseous.

Gibbs was glad that he insisted to drive Tim to his appointment,the younger man was on an edge and he was near to bolting."Just take a deep breath Tim,remember no one is going to judge you,you can stop whenever you want to."

Tim tried to be brave,it was humiliating how much weakness he had shown his Boss,he willed himself to consciously try and control his breathing. "I'm going to be okay Boss,just a little bit nervous."

Gibbs smiled to himself it was so obvious Tim was lying,"I know you are going to be okay eventually,because I'm not giving up on you and I'm going to be there for you every step on the way."

Tim felt like crying again,he scolded himself internally,he was such a wimp,"Thanks,Boss."

* * *

><p><p>

Dr. Sweets worked for the FBI as a councillor and as a profiler occasionally,he had a lot of experience dealing with federal agents who was tortured and raped. He also had personal experience with child abuse and that is why he agreed to try and help Tim. Ducky met Dr Sweets when he taught one on the courses Ducky had to take to get his certificate in profiling.

Lance Sweets went through the file the FBI had on Tim's kidnapping and watched some of the horrific footage on the tapes the FBI had as evidence of Tim's torture and sexual abuse. It wasn't easy to not show the pity in his eyes when Tim walked into his office,Tim looked so much like a scared child gripped in a nightmare. The first thing Lance did after they were introduced was to apologise for what agent Basset did,Lance regretted the way Tim was blackmailed with the terrible experiences he had as a child and felt Tim was an apology due.

"Tim the whole purpose of our meetings are going to be to prove to you that you are a survivor and not a victim. Anything that happens here and are said here is confidential,I will disclose nothing to the FBI or to your agency. You tell me only as much as you are able to and we go as slow as you need to. Are you willing to let me help you?"

Tim calmed down a bit,Lance was still young,but he had an open honest face and in his eyes there was tendrils of hurt that Tim knew was reflected in his own eyes. Tim felt a sort of kinship with Dr. Sweets as if the man knew on some personal level what Tim went through as a child.

Tim felt drained and exhausted after his first meeting,he was relieved that Gibbs drove them,because he wouldn't have been able to get himself home safely. Gibbs took him home and saw to it that he ate and went to bed,Tim just complied and almost moved on autopilot. It broke Gibbs's heart to see Tim so silent and compliant,but he knew he could only be there and give Tim the space he needed. It hurt to see someone you loved go through so much pain,when you could do nothing to help ease their pain.

* * *

>Tim lay in his Boss's spare room and for the first time in a long time he felt safe,Gibbs didn't once ask what he and Dr. Sweets talked about and his silent support during the day was the only thing that kept Tim sane and in control. He fell asleep contented that he was safe and cared for.<p><p>

_The room was cold and dark and the tied-up boy was too tired to cry any-more,all of his senses was focused on the door in front of him,he knew the Monster that took him would come back any-time and then the unrelenting pain would start once more. Tim berated himself for the 100th time,how could he be so stupid to get himself in this mess,he was supposed to be gifted,all his teachers said so._

_The door creaked open ominously,and the dark figure came into the room,Tim cringed and tried to make himself as small as possible,but the dark,big figure still saw him. He was blindfolded and then the pain and humiliation started all over._

"_No please …...please stop...please I will be good..."_

Gibbs was sitting in his bedroom reading a novel,he didn't want to work on his boat,because he was afraid that if Tim needed him he wouldn't be able to hear him. Tim's desperate pleas and screams reach him and in one jump he was up and moved to Tim's room. The room was dimly lid from the column of light that fell into the room from the hall way,Tim was restless trying to get away from his nightmare attacker. His pleas was desperate and filled with terror,Gibbs nudged him to wake up and called his name.

Tim was still trapped in the dream and when he woke up slightly, he couldn't identify the figure standing in front of him,he moved backwards and fell loudly out of the bed. Gibbs kicked himself and switched on the light,he shouldn't have touched Tim and he should have put the light on first thing. Tim huddled on the ground like a trapped animal,Gibbs calmly called Tim again.

Tim recognised the voice and looked up sheepishly,"Sorry,Boss"

"Tim,don't keep on apologising ,it is normal to have nightmares after what you have been through."

"Sorry for apologising,I know how you hate it."

Gibbs tried to change the subject as fast as possible,he didn't want Tim to think he was weak. "Come lets get you back to bed."

Tim smiled,it was years last since he was tucked into bed and the feeling made him feel warm and treasured. Gibbs sat down on the end of the bed,"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Tim shyly shakes his head,"No I think I will go back to sleep now."

Gibbs reach for the lamp next to the bed and was surprised when Tim reached out and held his arm,the younger man looked utterly ashamed,a bright blush on his cheeks,"Do yo...do you...m..mind ...if ,I ..keep on...the light?"

Gibbs had swallow hard to get the lump away in his throat,"It isn't a problem ,Tim." When Gibbs was back in the hall way he remembered Kelly had a bedside lamp that was ,still in the attic. He went up to the attic and brought the lamp back down. Tim blinked surprised when he plugged it in and the room was dimly lid and soothing animal shadows swirled around the room. Gibbs felt the pain stab through his heart,it reminded him so much of his short time spent with his daughter.

"It was Kelly's she hated the dark,this used to help her sleep."

Tim felt touched and shy for showing his weakness,"Thank you,Boss. I know it brings back memories for you,are you okay with this?"

"Yeah ,Tim. She was a kind little girl who would've insisted on sharing her light with you. Must I sit here a bit until you fall asleep?"

Tim only nodded ,he was ashamed of the action,but he needed so much to reach out to someone,he needed human contact to anchor him,he was so afraid of facing the Monster alone and it seemed that his Boss wanted to be there for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim was feeling frustrated,he sat deep in thought next to his Boss,driving home after another appointment at his therapist. He thought that going to the psychologist would make him feel better,but in reality it made him feel worse. All the old scars in his heart was bleeding,seeing the psychologist was like pulling the scabs from old wound and making it bleed anew. He was angry one moment and the next he was so immensely ashamed,guilty and sad. It felt like all his emotions was spinning in a tumble-dryer. He just wanted it all to go away and leave him alone.

"How did it go tonight?",Gibbs gave Tim the space he needed,but seeing all the fleeting emotions in his passenger's eyes,made him feel concerned.

"Boss it is hard and I don't know if I can do it again,I hate how it feels to remember every sordid detail. I just want it to stop!"

"Tim its like when you break a bone and it isn't set right,it heals all crookedly and later the doctors have to brake it again to properly set it. This is what you are going through,I imagine it hurts like hell. "

"Yes it does,why can I not just forget this and move on with my life?"

"Tim,are you happy?"

Tim blushed,he just wanted to keep his dignity,but everything that happened just revealed all his dirty washing to the world,"Not at the moment,Boss."

"Do you want to be happy?"

Tim sighed defeated,"Yeah,I guess."

"Then I think you should keep on seeing the psychologist and get rid off some of those baggage from your past ,that keeps on dragging you down."

Tim decided to change the subject,it was all still too painful,"Boss,I was thinking,I would still try and find the Monster who started all this,I can work on it when I'm off."

Gibbs didn't feel happy about the idea,as it could make Tim a target for the paedophile,but he knew that Tim couldn't help to feel he had to prevent anyone else from getting hurt,"Okay ,on one condition,you keep on staying at my house,so that if the bastard comes after you ,I can help protect you." Gibbs knew it wasn't the only reason he wanted to keep Tim in his home,but he needed to be there for Tim,needed to know Tim was safe.

Tim didn't want to look too eager,but he was relieved that his Boss made the offer. Living with Gibbs was no hardship and he felt safe and cared for,he couldn't explain it to himself,but he wanted to be near Gibbs. "Only if you are really sure that I'm not putting your life on hold."

"Tim,my life consists of working on my boat and NCIS,you are welcome to stay."

"Thank you,Boss."

Gibbs noticed in all the time that Tim stayed with him,he never spoke of Sarah or phoned her,it worried him,as Tim needed all the support he could get."How is Sarah doing these days?"

Tim hated talking about his family,sometimes he even thought he was adopted,as he had so little in common with them. He never went home after he started at MIT, and as he had a full scholarship,he didn't need to contact them,but he did feel guilty about it. He felt that he owed his family more,but the relationship was so strained between them,that he didn't want to inconvenience them. He did try to sent them money after his first book was published,but his mother wrote him a letter that they couldn't accept "money from the Devil" and sent it back. He was hurt by it. When Sarah started college ,he contacted her and offered to pay part of her studies,she declined,but did occasionally accept money from him. He would do anything to be closer to her but,her opinion of him was clouded by their parent's view of Tim.

Tim admitted sadly to his Boss,I haven't seen her in a while,Boss. I think she is pretty busy with her studies."

Gibbs didn't reply,he just wanted to grab Sarah and shake some sense into her. How his family cannot see that the talented man next to him, was a gentle and decent human being,puzzled him.

After dinner Tim was once again afraid to fall asleep,the nightmares was so horrific and terrifying,that he would rather avoid sleeping totally. Gibbs knew that Tim was trying to avoid going to bed,the younger man volunteered to help him work on his boat,but after sanding for a while,he started to yawn every now and again.

"Tim,why don't you go up to bed you look exhausted."

"No,I'm still good,Boss."

"Tim,I am not going to beat around the bush,but you look ready to fall."

Tim blushed ,he was exhausted ,but admitting to your Boss who is a heroic marine,that you are not only afraid of the dark,but also feared the nightmares,you knew would come, wasn't easy. It was due to exhaustion and the fact that he was so stripped of his usual defence mechanisms,that he just said what he was thinking. He answered sheepishly," I cannot handle the nightmares that will come,Boss."

Gibbs felt elated by the honest response,Tim trusted him enough to admit his fear,"I had nightmares for years after my wife and daughter was killed,I still get them sometimes,but you need to sleep in order to safely function tomorrow."

"I know its hard to talk about your family,Gibbs,thank you."

"No problem,Tim. Come-on I will go up with you and sit with you for a while until you fall asleep."

Tim wanted it, although he knew he should feel ashamed by it,but having Gibbs near did make him feel safer and there was another feeling he wasn't sure about. One that made him feel like blushing or doing something silly,to attract Gibbs's attention,like a love-sick teenager. For now he didn't let himself analyse it,he just accepted it.

Gibbs sat next to Tim on the bed,Kelly's bed-lamp was throwing comforting shadows on the wall that was almost hypnotic,he yawned. Tim could see that Gibbs was also tired and started to feel selfish,"Its okay Boss,You are also tired,you can go to your own be and sleep. I will be fine."

"No,Tim,I'm fine and I want to be here for you,go to sleep."

"Okay,but you can lie next to me if you want,that way you will be more comfortable."

Gibbs didn't look a given horse in the mouth and made himself comfortable next to Tim. He watched in awe how Tim fell asleep,his eyes drooping,but fighting it ,like a little child he slipped into sleep. He had the pleasure to look at Tim,registering every feature on his handsome,child-like face,the man in front of him was really beautiful,but that wasn't the only attraction. Tim was truly one of the bravest people he ever met and the way how he put everyone else before himself,was mind-boggling. Gibbs wanted to learn more about Tim,lying here so near him,smelling that unique sent that was only Tim,was pure torture,but he cherished every moment.

He wanted to get nearer to Tim,be able to touch him, without scaring him or driving him away. Lying in bed next to Tim,he was trying to form a battle-plan on how to woo him,he never wooed someone as hurt as Tim before. Another thing he had to keep in mind was that Tim was beaten often as a child to prevent him from turning into a gay. He didn't even know how Tim felt about having a relationship with a man. Gibbs fell asleep peacefully,having made tentative plans on how to reach out to Tim. He would talk to Ducky about it and if needed he would make an appointment at Tim's psychologist. He never trusted in psychology before,but for the man next to him,he would make an exception.

Tim instinctively snuggled nearer to his bed-partner,in his restless sleep he was reaching for safety and comfort. The nightmares was kept at bay,by the strong aura,his bed-partner excluded naturally.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This might be a hard chapter to read,as some of the abuse and molestation are discussed,it is only make-believe and my way of working through some inner demons,if it is going to upset you skip this chapter,you can still follow the story through the others.**

"_I'm sorry,father! I'm so sorry!...Please mom! Make him stop!...I will be good! I will be good!" The relentless dream kept on plaguing Tim and he kept on begging earnestly for forgiveness in his dreams,but none was forthcoming. He could feel each whiplash fall on his small shoulders as if it was happening now at this moment in time,he curled up into a tight ball,hoping to escape the physical as well as emotional pain. The hard reality was that there was no escape,because in a child's eyes his parents are God,they are the ones who are responsible to love,punish and care for their helpless children._

_In the shadows of the dream,stood the Monster who took Tim's innocence,his mocking and triumphant laugh resounded through the room,his prey was never going to forget what was done to him,and he would always own a piece of little Timmy's soul._

Gibbs held onto the scared and sobbing man in his arms,the cruel dream once again returned in the early morning hours before dawn. He felt helpless and angry at the fact that those who were supposed to have helped the scared,violated boy failed him so miserably and whipped the self-hatred and shame into his small ,frail body. If he could have taken the burden away from the gentle man, he was holding,he would instantly have agreed,but now he could only stand on the sideline and watch.

Tim awoke with the strong, warm arms around him,he tensed in fear but relaxed when the soothing,kind voice of the man he trusted most in life ,drained through to his panicked mind. He felt safe in the caring arms and melted in to it,soaking up the comfort,his heart starved for love and acceptance. The pain and fear started to leak out of his mouth,like a ripe abscess bursting open and puss draining out. For the first time he told another person what happened.

Gibbs held Tim and listened to the words and broken sobs Tim uttered,he was helpless to say anything that would help the younger man through the pain,he could just hold him,silent tears running down his own cheeks.

"While he kept me...the only thing I wished for...was,was going home and seeing my parents again,he ….he ,made me do stuff...promising if I did...that I would get to go home...I didn't want to at first...but I needed to see them again...needed my father,to,to...hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay." Tim was sobbing, clutching desperately onto Gibbs's t-shirt,he wanted to tell Tim that he didn't need to tell him what happened,but he knew the other man needed to do this,to drain some of the hurt and pain from his soul,but it was the hardest thing he ever did in his life.

"But...but...but,when I got home...everyone was so angry and disappointed...no-one wanted to touch me,my father did not hold me! Sometimes I wished...wished I died there ,in that dark...cold room...he kept me. My father whipped me...telling me everything...everything was my fault,that...that...sodomy was a sin against God,the FBI showed him the tapes that he made...my father...saw me begging...for it...for him to f...ff..uck...me,but I...did it,because I wanted to go home...he promised that the pain would stop...that,I would get water...food...OH GOD!OH GOD! …..I didn't want to...it hurt so much...I had to!"

Tim stopped sobbing ,looking with big begging eyes at his boss,"Please,please you have to believe me? I had to do it to get away from the pain and to go home! I DID NOT ENJOY IT!"

Gibbs was so angry,Tim should never have been made to believe that anything that happened was his fault."Tim,it wasn't your fault,he manipulated you to beg,you did everything because you had no choice. I am proud of the way you survived and the man you have become,it took enormous courage to live through what you went through,you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Tim looked at his boss,trying to see if anything that he said was a lie,but he could only see the compassion and anger in his boss's eyes."Are you sure or are you just saying it,to make me feel better?",he still asked in fear.

"Tim I would never lie to you,please believe me when I say that you have nothing to be ashamed of and that everything that happened wasn't your fault."

Tim started to fiddle with the handful of t-shirt he was holding,his voice full of fear and doubt when he spoke again,his face turning bright red in shame. "There is something more...something I did...the way ,I am." Gibbs waited patiently for Tim to finish what he wanted to say.

"In college ..I met this guy...I..I …..sort of liked him,we ….we …...never did it,but we did kiss.",Tim stopped and sneaked a peek at his boss,fearing to see the disgust and revulsion he expected to see there.

"Tim,there is nothing wrong with having feelings for another man,I know your parents believe it is a sin,some people fear that which is unfamiliar to them. Everyone of us have the right to choose for ourselves whom we are going to fall in love with."

"You don't think it is because...of what happened when I was a child,that he corrupted my soul,that his evil rubbed off on me?"

Gibbs removed the hand that Tim was holding near his mouth,biting nervously on his fingernail,"No I think some of us are born that way,you can never be evil Tim,you are the most gentle and kindest man I know. I am not good with words and can not explain it to you in a clever or scientific way,but I'm sure this is something that you should discuss with Dr. Sweets. All I can say is that I also had a few male lovers through the years and I don't think it was a sin,in fact it was some of the best times I had in my life."

Tim looked in disbelieve at his boss."No! I would never have thought you would be interested in men,you are so strong and have three ex-wives."

Gibbs chuckled,when he saw Tim blush guilty after what he said,"It doesn't mean you are weak when you are gay and for me it never mattered if someone was male or female if I was attracted to them,I think I'm what you would call bi-sexual. Maybe you are also,because you did have a relationship with Abby."

"Boss the relationship with Abby never went well,I think she knows something is wrong with me,I totally lost it when she wanted to tie me up."

The well-known slap fell on Tim's head and he smiled."There is nothing wrong with you!"

Tim then took the biggest chance in his life,the one thing that could make him loose everything that he achieved and said softly,hesitantly,"I..I..think ….I have some...some feelings for you,Boss."

The joy rushed into Gibbs's heart,he always knew Tim was brave,"I think I have some feelings for you also."

They lay there looking in wonder at each other,their hearts filling with hope."I want us to take everything very slowly,I made an appointment at Dr. Sweets to talk to him about it,we can do it together if you want to,I don't want to do anything that could hurt you or bring back bad memories for you. Tim you are special to me and I don't want to loose you."

Tim once again showed just how brave he really was and asked shyly,"Can..can I kiss you?"

"Oh,God! Yes,Tim!" Tim softly brushed his lips against Gibbs's eager lips,it was like a small prelude to what was going to follow later. It was only a small action,but it made both men shiver in anticipation.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim and Gibbs grew closer everyday that went by,they had there first appointment together at the psychologist and it went well,both of them admitting openly that they had feelings for each other and that they were willing to work on it. It was hard on Gibbs watching Tim struggling through the nightmares and demons from his past,there was days that the younger man could barely handle being touched,shying away from any comfort. The rest of the team started to notice the cracks that was forming in the masks the younger man wore and tried to reach out to him,but felt helpless when their shy team-mate refused to accept their help. Abby,,Palmer and Ziva came to Gibbs on separate occasions to report their concern to their leader and he pleaded with them to give the younger man time to work through what was bothering him. Ducky reassured the rest of the team also,that Jethro and he was looking after their team-mate.

It was the beginning of a new workday when Gibbs was summoned to the Director's office after a mysterious phone call that ended very tersely. He bounded up the stairs and went into the office without knocking,Vance was watching something on his computer screen, his face shocked and pale."When were you going to tell me,Gibbs?"

"Tell you about what,Leon?"

Vance turned the computer screen so that Gibbs could see it,"This...this...!" He was a father of two beautiful and beloved children and the horrible images on the screen would reappear in his nightmares for a long time,making him get up and obsessively go and check on the safety of his children. He didn't think he would ever get rid of the tortured green eyes ,he saw on his screen,he felt dirty and corrupted only from looking at it for only a few seconds,he wondered how the man who went through the nightmare in real life survived for so long.

Gibbs stared in horror at the frozen screen,his blood boiling with anger,he was going to kill agent Basset. Vance asked,"Is that why you asked me to stop McGee from helping the FBI?"

"Yes Leon,I think Tim suffered enough!"

"Who would do this?"

"Agent Basset,the one who was running the case Tim helped on, knew about it and threatened Tim that he would e-mail the photos to NCIS,if Tim didn't deliver results fast enough. I reported it to the assistant-director of the FBI and he said he would take care of agent Basset."

Vance sighed frustrated,"He obviously is looking for payback,Gibbs! We will have to protect agent McGee and I need to bring the FBI in to help. You should have told me when this happened,dammit Gibbs!"

"Leon,I was only protecting Tim,he was devastated! This is going to kill him,let me talk to him first!"

"Okay,I will talk to the FBI in the mean time. Is it acceptable if I ask for Fornell on the case?"

"Yes,thank you,Leon."

Gibbs rushed to the bullpen hating what he had to do,he wished that he could just pack their bags and get away from it all,he kept it as a last resort in the back of his head. When he walked into the squad-room,he instantly knew something was wrong,Tony was kneeling on the ground,loudly retching into his waste-basket and Ziva was perched on his chair swearing loudly in Hebrew,as she looked at his computer screen.

Gibbs looked around searching frantically for Tim,the panicked thought flashing through his mind,"Oh,God !This is going to kill Tim!" Tony looked helplessly up to the man that he respected more than anything in the world,in his eyes his boss could fix any problem ,his eyes was begging Gibbs to fix this,to make it just a figment of his imagination,"Boss...Tim?"

He sighed in frustration,"Yeah I know ,Tony!"

The younger man looked up in fear and horror,"Is it really him,it isn't just a fake image?"

"I'm afraid its real,Tony,do you know where he is?",Ziva was pulling her partner up,her eyes not filled with horror or disgust,but with pure anger and hatred.

She made a pledge,"I am going to hunt down the person who sent these pictures to us, and then I'm going to skin him slowly!" The determination and the promise in her voice drove shivers up the spines of both men standing near to her,the unpolished side of her personality shining through.

"He went to visit with Abby,a few minutes ago,Boss." Gibbs was just turning around to go to the lab,when Ducky followed by Jimmy rushed into the bullpen. Jimmy looked flustered and the pure terror he felt was displayed on his young inexperience face. Ducky's face was filled with sadness ,he couldn't get the images out of his mind,that he saw on Jimmy's laptop,after he found his assistant curled up into a tight ball in his office. He was worried and concerned about how the rest of the team was going to handle the situation,his heart broke when he thought about how Tim was going to react knowing that the rest of the team saw the photos of the horrible things that was done to him as a child. Jimmy went to stand close to Tony,trying to get some comfort from the older agent that had become a close friend to him. Ducky spoke up,"Jethro,I take it that the rest of the team also got the disgusting e-mail?"

At that moment,the lead agent's phone rang,"Yeah...?"

There was a loud shout over the line,prompting Gibbs to pull the phone away from his ear,everyone around him could hear the panicked cries,"GIBBS!GIBBS!GIBBS!"

He turned around and rushed for the lab,the rest of the team a few feet behind him. Tim was sitting against Abby;'s desk,his head resting on his pulled up knees,crying desperately again and again,rocking violently forwards and backwards,"NO..NO..NO...NO!" Abby was towering over him but as soon as she reached out to her hurt friend he shied away and shrieked out,"DON'T...DON'T **TOUCH ME!**"

Gibbs pulled the hysterically crying Goth away and pushed her toward Ducky,who wrapped her in his arms and led her away. The rest of the team stood there frozen in insecurity,they wanted desperately to comfort their hurt friend,but felt hopelessly unsure how to go about it. Gibbs looked at them, pleading with his eyes for them to comply,"Please,give us some space?" The rest of the team left reluctantly,not sure that they were doing the right thing,but trusting in their leader's wisdom.

Gibbs knelt down in front of the withdrawn man ,that he came to love a bit more each day,he didn't touch the emotionally broken down man,he started to speak softly. "Tim,Tim please look at me?"

Tim tried to curl up into his own body,trying to disintegrated from the harsh reality that became his life,the fear and shame choking him as bile rose up in his throat. He lost everything,every team-mate now knew just how sexually depraved and dirty he was,he knew they would hate him from hiding his past and fooling them that he was a decent human being. Garbage like him didn't deserve to live,he was tainted,beyond repair.

"Tim,Timmy,please look at me?"

Tim didn't want to listen to the kind voice,he knew he didn't deserve it,but there was a little bit of hope still left in his heart,he loved the voice,felt safe around his owner,he looked up. Gibbs felt his heart ache,they misery,shame and fear in the big ,green eyes in front of him almost took his breath away. "Can I hold you,Tim?"

He gave a desperate nod,hoping that the offer was real. The strong reassuring arms wrapped around him,pulling him close and then the dam broke,he started to sob violently,letting all the fear,shame and hurt out,that he had to keep bottled up tightly in his soul,for so many years. Gibbs held him rocking him soothingly,his lips pressed against the younger man's temple."Ssh,ssh,love."

The rest of the team sat in Abby's lab,listening to the heartbreaking sobs,tears were running down Jimmy and Ziva's cheeks. Tony paced desperately like a caged animal,he thought about all the thoughtless times, he taunted and joked that Tim was gay,he punched the wall in pure anger,anger that was directed towards himself.

Jimmy grabbed his fist before he could do it again,"Tony,this isn't going to help!"

"Don't you see,Jimmy! All those times I taunted and called him gay,he must have been reminded of what happened to him. I'm a total bastard ,Jim!"

The younger man put his arm around his shoulder,"No,he looks up to you as a older brother,I don't think he was really hurt by what you did."

Ziva moved to them,"This isn't the time for pity or guilt ,we have to get the bastard who did this to McGee!"

Tony said hurt,"But listen to him Ziva,this is killing him,how are we going to help him?"

The younger man answered again,"By forgetting about ourselves and being there for him,giving him the space he needs to work through it and showing him that we don't think any less of him,now that we saw those pictures."

Ducky and Dr. Sweets stood in the doorway,listening to the conversation,as soon as Ducky saw the e-mail,he phoned Dr. Sweets because he knew not only was Tim going to need him ,but the rest of the team also needed someone to talk too, about their own feelings and on how to handle their hurt team-mate. Dr. Sweets stepped forward,"That is the right thing to do,Tim is lucky to have all of your support and concern,he is going to need you to lean on,until he finds his own legs again."

Tony asked,"Ducky..?"

"Let me introduce you to Dr. Sweets,he is a friend of Tim's and was helping him this last few weeks."

The team gathered in a conference room to discuss the situation,Fornell joined them after a while and they worked out how they were going to protect Tim and catch the bastard responsible for hurting their team-mate. Abby's eyes was still puffy and red from her previous outburst,"What about the bastard who started all of this,the one who abducted our ,Timmy?"

Fornell gave them an update on the FBI's case,but had to admit disappointedly that they still were no nearer to catching the paedophile, than before. The door opened and Gibbs and Dr. Sweets stepped in,everyone looked up in anticipation. Ducky was the first to ask,"How is he doing Jethro?"

Dr. Sweets answered ,knowing that the older man was emotionally exhausted,"It is hard on him,but we will work through it,we left him asleep in the lab. He is going to need a lot of support and reassurance from all of you." They worked through everyone's fears and questions,setting up a plan on how to protect Tim and how to tract down the culprit.


	9. Chapter 9

Tim sat in Gibbs's guest-room ,he was curled up in bed ,trying to hide away from the shushed voices in the house. He knew everyone by now saw the shameful photos of what he did as a child,but somewhere in his mind he heard Gibbs's voice,"_You did nothing wrong,Tim,this was all done to you,with you helpless to prevent it."_ Even if he couldn't stop what was done to him,didn't the fact that it happened,make him dirty and an used-up whore. Just by being touched and used in such a vile way,didn't it taint his soul and fill his body with dirt? He couldn't face the person that came up the stairs and into his room,hiding his guilty face against his knees.

Tony watched the curled up figure on the bed,the desperate effort to hide his face. It cut into his soul,making his heart bleed,he cursed at fate,why did it have to be this kind,gentle soul that was hurt so brutally. He wanted nothing more to just pull the huddled figure into his arms and to hold it pressed tightly against his body,while reassuring it,that no one would ever hurt him again or touch him against his will. His own troubled childhood looked like a tiny drop in the overflowing bucket the other man had to face.

He sat on the edge of the bed,staying away from the curl-up figure,"Tim, I don't know what to say. I'm sure you already heard every cliché,on how its not your fault and that you couldn't have done anything to prevent it,so I'm not going to repeat it. I just want to say that I don't think any less of you and if you still need me as a friend I will be here." He kept his own guilt at bay,feeling that this wasn't the time to ask for forgiveness for how he taunted the younger man. He was here to be there for his friend,not for peace for his own soul.

The ashamed green eyes looked up shyly,threatening tears still shining in it,"Thanks Tony,that means a lot."

"You are welcome,I came to ask if you want to join us for dinner downstairs or would you like me to bring you some up? Everyone want to see you for themselves,to let you know that they are there for you."

"I don't know if I can ,Tony."

"Probie,you are far to brave to hide in this room forever,at some time you will need to come out,to face the world. You can just as well do it now and get it over with."

Tim got out of the bed,stretching his lanky body,"Okay ,let me just wash my face." After a pause he said unsure of himself,"Will you wait for me,face them with me?"

"Yes so hurry up,the pizza is getting cold."

Gibbs gave a silent cheer when he saw the younger man follow Tony into the kitchen,the table was surrounded by an assortment of chairs to give everyone a space to sit. Ziva pushed out a chair,motioning for Tim to sit down,"Sit here Tim,I saved the seat for you." Abby piled two big slices of pizza on a plate and set it down in front of him,"Here,take it before Tony starts,he won't leave any for the rest of us ,if we don't watch out."

Jimmy set the glass of cold milk next to his plate,"I hope milk is okay?"

A sense of peace and a sense belonging settled on Tim,this small acts showed him that they still thought of him as part of their strange dysfunctional family. He had to swallow twice before he could get the first small bite of pizza past the big lump in his throat. Although he didn't contribute to the animated discussion on the latest movie that was released,it lulled him into a sense of safety. Ziva threatened Tony with one of her sharp daggers and stole the last piece of pizza for Tim,acting like a big sister,watching out for her younger brother.

After the kitchen was cleaned up ,they gathered in the living room to watch a movie. Tim was sandwiched between Abby,burrowing into his side on one side and Ziva on the other looking out for his safety. He was surrounded by the people who loved him and cared for him,it felt like he was the richest man in the world,their acceptance like a shining beacon. They relaxed that night,resting before the hunt the next day for those responsible for hurting one of their own.

Tim found the team early the next morning,gathered around the kitchen table with papers and open laptops hard at work. He cleared a space for himself and sat down to help. Agent Basset was soon found where he was hiding out at one of his families holiday homes. Abby and Tim together traced back on how he sent the e-mails,gathering the evidence too proof that he was the guilty party. It was a clever set-up,but the egocentric man made a small mistake and didn't count on the fact that Tim knew much more about computers than he would ever be able to learn in this lifetime. The FBI promised to pick him up and to shift him back to DC.

AD Walter Skinner showed up personally at Gibbs's house to apologise to the young agent and to gather the evidence the team got against him. Agent Basset was lucky to only go to jail,it could have been worse if the team got to him first,but the FBI would handle the case. Ziva and Abby felt that their duty to justice was denied as both of them knew methods to get rid of him that would be very painful and just what he deserved.

They then earnestly set out to lure the paedophile that abducted Tim,working till late at night before Ducky ushered them all to bed. During the night they woke up to the screams of fear as their gentle team-mate struggled through his nightmares. Everyone of them clenched their teeth in anger and promised with renewed persistence that they would find the monster that was responsible for it.

Gibbs rocked the sobbing man gently in his arms,soothing him to calmness with his soft,reassuring voice. He motioned for the hovering team members to leave them alone and to help their team-mate keep his dignity.

The team watched sadly as their friend joined the hunt again the next day with his eyes looking exhausted and haunted. No-one said a word about what happened the previous night,but the simple acts they did for him showed their silent support and they were relieved when the fear and uncertainty drained from his eyes and were replaced with a steely determination. Gibbs watched them in pride and was once again reminded of the privilege he had to work with such a dedicated group of people. Even Jimmy tried to help,although he was still uncertain of his own place in the team,he brewed the coffee and brought the food and Caff-Pows,eager to do the grunt tasks.

It was two days later that they had a lead on the paedophile,tracing him to a house just out of DC. Gibbs notified Vance and the team with an army of back-up set out for the house. Tim insisted on joining the task force,although Gibbs and the rest of the team wanted him to stay safely at the house. He pleaded desperately,"I need to face him for myself,to purge my soul of him." They couldn't deny the pleading eyes and at the end he and Jimmy joined the team.

The house was surrounded by a swarm of buzzing NCIS agents, the door was kicked open by Tony and they rushed in,the shouts of "NCIS" resounding like a battle-cry through the house. They stood in shocked silence,when they saw the big figure bending over the small fragile body,crying out in terror. A single shot rang out through the air and he slumped down,next to the frightened tied up boy.

Tim rushed forward,keeping every one away from the startled and frightened boy,"Everything is going to be okay,we are federal agents ,here to help you." He showed his badge to the small boy and tentatively touched him and then covered his naked,bruised body with his warm jacket."Tony get a blanket and call Jimmy.", he ordered. "Gibbs help me untie him!"

The little boy was untied and Tim sat down with the sobbing and shivering boy,"Its okay,everything is okay now. Your parents are going to be so happy that you stayed so strong and stayed alive for them." The team watched,their eyes filled with tears,in some way this act brought peace to their hurt team-mate and they could hear in his voice the things that he needed to be said when he was just a victim of the same monster.

"Jimmy here is a doctor and he is just going to check if there is something we can do for you. The ambulance is already on the way to take you to the hospital and we are going to fetch your parents."

The boy gripped onto Tim,but allowed the cursory exam. He wolfed down the juice Jimmy gave him,while still holding onto Tim with one hand. He started to whimper in fear once more ,when the EMTs arrived and wouldn't let go of Tim. Tim climbed into the ambulance with the small boy and the rest of the team set out to go and fetch his parents.

Rose and Frank Samuels hovered near the telephone for the last week,waiting anxiously for news on their little boy,they were exhausted and devastated. With everyday that passed their fear increased and hopelessness set in. Rose opened the door as soon as the two sedans stopped in front of their house her pleading eyes scanning the faces in front of her eyes,"My Daniel...?"

Gibbs saw the unbridled fear and quickly answered ,"We found him and he is alive." She almost stumbled to the floor and was tightly grasped by her shaking husband,he hoarsely asked,his voice filled with tears,"Can we see him?"

Tony gave a big comforting smile,"I think that there is nothing he would want more."

The tired team watched in awe as the frightened boy was reunited with his family. They watched as his mother and father held him protectively between their closely pressed bodies. Tim watched them with tears running down his face,looking at the way his family just accepted him unconditionally,realising that it was his parents that let him down and not the other way around.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm sorry for taking so long to write this ending for the story,but life got busy and traumatic events happened,but I'm back and have started to update all my stories and will finish them one by one.**

Gibbs took Tim that night home and wasn't surprised when the rest of the team showed up at his doorstep also. They wanted to show their silent support for their team-mate. The news was full of reports on how the kidnapped boy was found by NCIS and the footage showed Tim carrying the injured boy out of the house to the waiting ambulance. Director Vance proudly held a news conference and was the new hero on the Hill,but team Gibbs new who their hero was.

It was late when Tim's cellphone rang and he reached for it worriedly,the voice on the other end brought tears to his eyes and Gibbs moved protectively nearer,but was relieved when he heard who was on the line.

"No Sarah,I'm fine..." Tears started to roll down his face,it meant the world to him to hear the simple words she said,"I'm so proud of you big brother,for being there for that hurt boy."

In a choked voice full of emotion,he said,"Thank you,that meant so much to me hearing that from you."

Gibbs held Tim afterwards and shared in his pain and joy. The next day at work, NCIS stood up and clapped their hands as the team arrived in the bullpen. Tim knew that the nightmares wouldn't just disappear and kept on seeing the psychologist,but he stayed in Gibbs's home. The team took the new living condition in their stride and kept on supporting their team-mate.

It was a few months later when Gibbs came home to his house smelling the rich aroma of a home-cooked meal and finding Tim busy in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine. The dining room table was set with romantic candles and Gibbs lifted his eyebrows looking at the younger man,"Is this a special occasion ,I forgot about?"

"No,it's because I want to thank you for keeping on supporting me." Tim shyly fidgeted with his glass of wine,"And...I wanted to ask,if...if you would want to do...do more than kissing and holding hands,because...I think,that...that I'm ready for more."

Gibbs rushed over and took the blushing man into his arms,"There is nothing I would like more,but we are going to take it slowly,I want you to feel free at any time to tell me to stop,if I'm making you uncomfortable."

Tim nodded his head shyly and looked into Gibbs's eyes with trust and love. They ate the dinner slowly enjoying the wine and the romantic ambience. Tim felt relaxed and happy when they went up to bed together. They often shared the same bed,but Gibbs never went further than kissing the other man and holding him through the worst of his nightmares.

Gibbs waited for Tim to come out of the bathroom and pulled the younger man next to him in bed. He held Tim as if he was the most precious person in the world and started to kiss him. The soft,languid kissing went on for a long time and both men enjoyed just being near to the person they loved. He tentatively started to move his hands over Tim's chest,rubbing the small nipples through his t-shirt,until they became hard pebbles.

Gibbs loved the feeling and when he saw that Tim was still relaxed,he asked"Can we take of your shirt?" Tim nodded shyly and sat up,slipping off his shirt. Gibbs had to suppress the fury when he saw the whip-marks on Tim's back. Tim picked up the emotion in his lovers eyes and shyly reached for his shirt,"Sorry,I forgot about the scars,they must probably spoil the mood."

Gibbs stopped his frantic hands from redressing,"Timmy the scars don't bother me,I'm just angry that you had to endure them. You are beautiful to me and I can't wait to touch you. Do you want me to stop?"

Tim lay back and watched the older man,he saw no revulsion in his eyes and he started to relax again,giving Gibbs the opportunity to touch him. The older man softly stroked Tim's almost hairless chest and landed a soft kiss on his collarbone. After a few more slides across Tim's chest with his rough hands ,he stopped and pulled Tim into another gentle kiss. It was more than enough for the first night and both men just lay in bed holding each other.

Tim asked nervously,"Do you still want me?"

The words hurt Gibbs but he understood the other man's issues with his body,"I will always want you,but I want to take this slowly,to saviour each new experience with you."

Tim smiled at him and his body melted against Gibbs. It was harder than Tim thought it would be,but he bravely moved forward and surprised himself when the gentle touches started to excite his body. Tim kept on seeing Dr. Sweets and it helped a great deal to help him to move forward and to get used to his body enjoying the lovemaking he and Gibbs shared.

Gibbs relished the idea of teaching and showing Tim how his body could give and received pleasure. It was a slow journey and sometimes they moved a few steps backwards,but it didn't bother Gibbs,the pleasure of having Tim in his home and life more than made up for the lack of sexual contact.

It was a great accomplishment when Tim allowed Gibbs to touch his cock the first time and when he had his first orgasm it was like a milestone that they reached together. Tim never felt comfortable with anal sex,but they didn't miss it as there was so many other ways to pleasure each other. Tim became more self-confident as the time passed and the team knew it was due to the bond between Gibbs and Tim. It was the one thing Tony never joked or teased Tim about,knowing that the subject was still a tender one for his Probie. The team could see that both men were happy together and filled each other's empty lives.

Sarah started to play a bigger part in Tim's life and she even accepted his and Gibbs's relationship. She often stayed over at the house and enjoyed the evenings spent with his strange,but supporting team. Both men could be found together in the evenings or on weekends in the basement,Tim working on his writing and Gibbs working on his boat. It was as near as to a perfect ending, the two men would ever get.


End file.
